


Sus almas

by Natzabel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Horror, Scary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Dejo el libro abierto en la mesa, en el cual se podía leer:“Da mihi animas vestras… Denme sus almas…”





	Sus almas

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot que escribí hace tiempo para un concurso en NC.
> 
> Basado en una historia de Famosos y Fantasmas.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten!

Belphegor no entendía porque tenía que conducir más de 2.000 kilómetros en un automóvil junto al insoportable de Fran, que lo único divertido que encontraba para hacer era molestarlo a él.

\- Sempai, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.– Y otra vez la misma pregunta que llevaba haciendo desde hace más de 4 horas.

Belphegor no le contesto. Ya se había cansado de responderle en la cuarta o quinta vez que pregunto el peliverde.

\- ¿Sempai? ¿Sempai, me escuchas? ¿¡Sempai!?.– Preguntaba con insistencia el chico de ojos verdes.

\- ¡¡CÁLLATE YA!!.- El rubio gritó desesperado mientras detenía el coche abruptamente.- Falta mucho para llegar, así que no vuelvas a preguntar lo mismo.

Fran se quedó callado mirando fijamente al rubio, el chico rana adoraba fastidiar a su sempai, para él no había nada más divertido que alterarle los nervios y hacer gritar a Bel-sempai, como le decía en su mente. El chico se dio cuenta que nunca había visto el color de los ojos del mayor, siempre los tenía cubierto con el flequillo de su cabello.

\- Sempai, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?.– No dudo en preguntar, causando  un respingo en Belphegor y un repentino silencio en el auto. El rubio seguía manejando sin prestar atención al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

El chico de cabellos verdes bufó, estaba aburrido. Nunca debió haberle hecho caso a Xanxus de ir a buscar ese objeto extraño que ni él mismo sabía que era y que ni siquiera habían encontrado, todo un fin de semana perdido por culpa de su “inteligente” líder.

Fran agarro el mapa para saber en qué lugar su encontraban en ese momento,  les faltaba dos horas más para llegar a Osaka, donde estarían los demás esperándolos. El chico se dio cuenta que a treinta minutos de donde se encontraban quedaba una ciudad la cual tenía un teatro; el ojiverde se interesó en el lugar, siempre le habían gustado los teatros.

\- ¡Bel-sempai! Hay cerca un teatro.– Exclamo feliz.

\- ¿Y eso qué?.- Pronuncio sin interés el rubio.

\- ¡Quiero ir a verlos!.– Ordeno el más bajito, esto sorprendió mucho a su acompañante pero no lo mostró; pensaba que de verdad el ojiverde quería ver ese teatro, y si era la única forma de que se quedará quieto lo haría.

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que no hablaras en lo que queda de viaje, ¿entendido?.– Pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Entendido!

 

* * *

 

 

Pararon en la entrada del pueblo y se bajaron del automóvil, caminaron por el lugar tratando de localizar el teatro. Mientras tanto se percataron que toda la gente a su alrededor estaba vestida de negro, pero no le prestaron atención pensando que se debía a que seguro alguien había muerto y hoy lo enterrarían.

Belphegor sintió una atmósfera extraña, como si no deberían estar ahí pero ignoro esto y siguió caminando para encontrar el dichoso teatro. Fran noto que todos caminaban muy lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, tomo la mano de su sempai obligándolo a caminar más rápido.

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos, sempai.– Pronuncio nervioso.

\- No, ya que estamos aquí así que vamos al teatro.– Dijo firmemente el otro.

El rubio siguió caminando aún tomado de la mano del peliverde, no sabía a donde dirigirse así que pensó que lo mejor era pedir orientación a algunos de los habitantes del lugar. Visualizo a una señora que tenía puesto un velo negro, el cual le tapaba toda la cara, cerca de ellos Bel camino decidido hasta la señora con la idea de preguntarle.

\- Disculpe, señ….- No pudo seguir porque al voltearse la señora comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña y acercarse lentamente a ellos.

\- Da mihi animas vestras.– Repetía constantemente la mujer sin parar de acercárseles.

Fran se asustó al fijarse que la señora tenía los ojos completamente blancos, los labios llenos de sangre, así como unas uñas largas de color negro ; retrocedió con miedo, chocando contra un hombre el cual tenía los ojos igual de blancos que la señora pero su cara estaba completamente quemada y le faltaba una oreja. El peliverde grito del susto llamando la atención del rubio, el cual no había dejado de ver a la anciana que seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

De repente, los dos se fijaron en que todos los lugareños poseían los ojos blancos, tenían quemaduras graves en su cuerpo y les faltaban partes de este. El chico con sombrero de rana tomo del brazo a su sempai llevándolo consigo arrastras hasta el auto.

\- ¡S…s…sempai! Debemos irnos de inmediato.–  Exclamo asustado.

Belphegor no le respondió; lo único que hizo fue subirse al auto al mismo tiempo que Fran, intentaba introducir la llave pero sus manos le temblaban tanto que le era imposible.

A través del retrovisor el rubio pudo observar como las personas del pueblo se les acercaban lentamente, parecían zombis y eso lo aterro más. Introdujo la llave de golpe, prendió el carro y apretó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, conduciendo sin detenerse.

El viaje continuo en completo silencio, ninguno quería o podía hablar.

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar a Osaka, se encontraron con los demás chicos del grupo y les contaron todo lo que había pasado.

Squalo les conto que esa ciudad se llamaba “La ciudad de los roba almas” debido a que hace más de cien años había sido arrasada por todo un fuego comenzado en el teatro de esta, el cual había ocasionado la muerte de todos los habitantes. Y ahora cada 31 de Octubre, los muertos caminaban por el pueblo esperando la llegada de algún visitante para poder robarles sus almas y ofrecérselas al dios de la muerte con la condición que les devolviera sus antiguas vidas.

Horas más tarde, Belphegor buscaba entre sus libros alguno que le pudiera decir que era lo que repetía esa mujer con tanta insistencia. Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que era verdad la historia que les había contado el peliblanco y se sintió aliviado que no les había pasado nada. Dejo el libro abierto en la mesa, en el cual se podía leer:

“Da mihi animas vestras… Denme sus almas…”

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
